A Medabots Love Story - He Loves me? He Loves Me Not!
by GameOfThrones
Summary: Set 3 years after Medabots series Ikki became champion last world tournament. Ikki and Erika have been really close for a long time but erika thinks ikki and her are now drifting apart and now shes gonna take matters into her own hands Complete Oneshot. Cover Image borrowed from Wristful - dreams on Deviant Art! Possible sequel if the story is popular enough!


Hello I am **GameOfThrones** formerly known as **Kasabian** but I lost access to that account when my Hotmail account got deleted years ago. Anyway I plan to upload all stories from **Kasabian** I plan to continue. Thank you for all the reviews from prior to re- upload I didn't know the story was such a big hit with its small group of readers and I originally planned just short one shot story my favourite Medabots couple and so I am considering a sequel somewhere down the line but no promises perhaps another after one shot of the ramification of there union maybe even a lemon.

Summary: Set 6 months after Medabots series: Metabee and Ikki defeated Space Medafighter X AKA Henry in the finals to become the champions and now 6 months later. Erika One Ikki's closest human friends feels like Ikki's doesn't care about her anymore and she's starting to doubt any hope of them being together so she decides to take matters into her own hands since Ikki Isn't doing anything. Will Erika and Ikki be together or is this just another fantasy.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots ok or the Story image.

Ikki: 13, Erika: 13 Koji 13 Karin 13 Henry: 17 Justin: 14 Li: 8 Heather: 7 Lucy: 8 (Main characters Bold)

**Medabots: He loves me He loves me not?**

It was usual sunny day and Ikki and Metabee were engaged in against Koji and Sumilidon for Title of Grand Champion the whole school even henry was watching from a far was watching Erika was filming it ready to right another report on it and Rokusho was on the wall also intently watching.

"Sumilldon attack" said Koji

"Right" said Sumilldon as he launched at Metabee but Metabee hastily dodging.

"Metabee" shouts Ikki

Metabee quickly fired from his chain gun and Sumilldon attempted to dodge but got a few times on his left leg.

"Keep it up" said Ikki smirking and trademark finger gesture (victory sign).

Sumilldon charged at Metabee with his hammer attack and easily dodged.

"Metabee" said Ikki "now"

"I rock" said Metabee he glowed green launched a very powerful beam which got a direct Sumilldon had no chance at dodging it

And He sustained heavy damage all over his parts.

Metabee didn't have much left but he knows what to do.

"Finish it" said Ikki

Metabee launched his heating seeking rockets.

Sumilldon tried to dodge but his legs were too damaged for him to rely on his speed and were hit hard and function ceased.

"Booya" said Ikki jumping in his hair.

"Who's the greatest" said Metabee.

"We our" said Ikki laughing

"I could have done it without you" said Metabee.

"Great match" said Ikki extending his hand

"Yeah I guess but you won't be so lucky next time" said Koji shaking his hand.

The gang make their way out of school towards their homes.

"If there is a next time" said Samantha "I and Peppercat will take the champion down in the next match"

"You can try" said Ikki stretching his arms behind his head.

"You should get too over confident Ikki you barely defeated Arcbeetle last time you might not beat him again" said Erika

"Erika you always be so hard on him all the time" said Karin "you should let have his fun and taunts while he's still the champ after all."

"I am just saying" said Erika "he shouldn't let it go to his head."

"I think you're jealous" said Victor "he's the champ and you're still at the bottom of the food chain."

"Lay off" said Ikki "you right Erika I shouldn't let it go to my head or I might turn out like you did who treats his Medabots like a tool to be used not a friend."

"Anyway why you still here anyway" said Henry "your aren't welcome here anyway and you don't treats us to good either."

"I going to stay here until I beat ikki for my championship status again" said Victor

Erika was still in dream world thinking about Ikki and good he looked.

They both hadn't changed that much. Erika was little more developed and bit more curvy and Ikki was more broader and taller than before but not that much but enough to send her hormones fluttering.

She was Crazy about him even as she didn't show it that much she showed with hugs time to time or little kiss on the cheek before she left to go home.

But over the months she felt like they were growing apart it really hurt her a lot.

She knows he wasn't brave enough to tell her how he felt.

So she has to take matters into her own hands and tell him how she feels.

She remembers quite clearly something that happened 7 years ago.

Flashback:

It was a beautiful sunny blue school day and Erika was just about to leave when she spotted the junior Schools Hottie Li Azuru

"Hmm" said Erika blushing I got picked this for you

"Err thanks I guess" said a boy called Li

Li had short black spikey hair charming brown eyes and wore a guy's uniform which consisted of a white shirt black trousers green sleeveless blazer with the school crest on it.

"I want to ask you something" said Erika

"Oh ok what it is then?" said Li

But before she could ask a slightly older blue haired girl ran over to him.

She was wearing a blue sailor uniform and a very short skirt which from behind showed her violet coloured panties and long white socks.

"Hey Li" - san said a slightly older girl running over and hugging him.

"I hope you didn't wait too long" said the girl

No I didn't said Li Lucy you look great today but you always look good.

Li was checking her out.

"Oh thanks" said Lucy blushing and kissing him fully on his lips causing Li to Blush.

Li had a blush on his face.

"Umm err" said Erika looking quite upset.

"Oh yeah you were going to ask me something?" said Li "what was it."

"Cat got your tongue little girl" teased Lucy

"Leave her alone Lucy" said Li "she's a little shy so give her some space I got more than enough time for you."

"Ok toddles" said Lucy blowing him a kiss.

"Make it quick handsome said Lucy walking off to join the other girls.

"Don't mind her" said Li "Now what were you going to ask me."

"Thanks for the flowers by the way" said Li

"Well" said Erika blushing "Will you go out with me?"

"Well unfortunately for you I can't because I am dating Lucy" said Li "S I am sorry but I have to pass"

"You're a nice girl in all but you just aren't my type" said Li "But we can still be friends."

Erika couldn't believe it and she felt a sharp pain in her chest and tears threating to fall and run to the beach.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and tears fell blocking her vision.

WHAM!

Suddenly she fell on her butt as she ran into someone.

"Ughh" said a boy's voice in pain.

Erika heard some shuffling and she opened her eyes to see a boy with short black spike hair wearing a Junior School Uniform.

"Are you ok?" said the boy holding out his hand to help her up.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look like you have been crying" said the boy

"Yeah" said Erika wiping her eyes.

"Sorry" said Erika "I should have looked where I was going"

Erika grabbed his hand and he attempted to pull her up.

But Erika slipped on the sand and he fell between her legs and his face inches away and his hand on hers and his other on her

Shoulder almost near her breasts

Erika could see he was quite handsome with his jet black hair and

Erika' was blushing so was the Kid.

"Sorry about that" said the boy.

Why are you Apologizing it isn't you who slipped said Erika

Yeah I guess your right said the boy

He got up and helped her up again this time not falling over.

"Thanks said Erika so who are you?"

"My names Ikki" said the boy "Please to meet you."

"My names Erika" said Erika

"Nice name" said Ikki

Erika blushed more.

"Thanks" said Erika trying to hide her red face.

"I le see you around then" said Ikki waving good bye

"I guess" said Erika waved back.

Erika felt a bit better but she was still quite upset about what happened earlier who could blame her.

Erika sat there on the beach looking out to sea hoping to forget her troubles but to no avail.

But something or someone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey you" said Lucy

"HEY I am talking" said the girl again

"Err mm what are you doing here" said Erika swinging around to see who said that and saw it was the girl from before and it made Memories of earlier flood back in...

"I want to talk you about Li" said Lucy

"What about him?" said Erika?

Erika stood up facing her and could see another girl behind her.

Lucy was slightly taller than Erika being older an all.

"I want you to stay away from my Li said Lucy you don't deserve to have him after all I much more developed than you and prettier after all."

Lucy was poking Erika with her finger while talking to her the other girl had a smirk as well.

"Why should I" said Erika "I like him to and he isn't your property"

Lucy looked irritated at her answer.

"Are you stupid or something" said the girl Shoving Erika hard into the water.

Erika was soaked right to her skin Erika wanted to cry but she wasn't going to give them what they wanted and she couldn't do anything to stop her.

"Now what you going to say to that" said Lucy "and listen to this wench your dirty pierce of trash got it you don't deserve to talk to him nor have anything to do with him."

"Now go home before you get hurt if you go anywhere near him your as good as dead" said Erika.

I will no more do that than I can fly said Erika getting out of the water.

Lucy was now really pissed off and slaps Erika hard in the face making it all red.

The force of the impact knocked her back in the water with a loud thud and then she push her head into deeper into the water so she got covered in sand.

The girls Laughed

Erika couldn't believe she actually hit her left cheek was throbbing and she was gasping for breath.

"That's what you get when you mess with my guy" said Lucy "and you could always get more if you haven't got it though your thick head."

You can't tell me what to do" said Erika "I will see who I want to see and you can't stop me."

"Why you" said Heather let's make regret show such a lack of disrespect to us (the other girl)

"Don't worry she will get what she deserves if she continues to aggravate us anymore "said Lucy smirking

Why don't we just do it anyway she deserves what she gets said Heather look at her.

Heather ruffle grabbed her chin "she couldn't satisfy any guy"

"Yeah I think your right" said Lucy grab Erika by her hair to pull her up.

Erika winced in pain.

Erika had a look of fear in eyes she knew she was in trouble.

"I like that look in eyes let's make sure it stays like that permanently " said Lucy.

"Say sweet dreams Erika" said heather "it's for your own good you filthy wench"

Lucy had a vicious smirk on her face.

Heather grabbed Erika arms from behind to hold her back and Erika tried to break free but to no avail...

Lucy got hand into a fist ready to do some damage.

Erika closed her eyes not wanting to look but she knew she was going to feel it.

"Take this you little wench" said Lucy launching a punch at Erika.

Erika Squirmed about but Heathers grip was too strong.

The punch was just about to hit but someone grabbed it just before impact.

Heather didn't see him coming due to holding Erika in place.

"Hey leave her alone" said Ikki with a smirk

Erika opened her eyes to see a familiar guy grabbing on to Lucy's arm stopping her punch.

"Hey get your grubby hands off me" said Lucy trying to get it away bit Ikki was too strong.

"Only if you promise to leave my friend alone" said Ikki

"Ok ok" said Lucy "just let go of me" irritated by his arrival.

Ikki released her arm sending her to the ground with a thud her legs wide open and displaying her violet panties.

Lucy blushed

"I guess your lucked out this time wench" said heather "your boyfriend came to your rescue."

"Yeah" said Lucy.

Lucy and heather run off the beach back to where they came from.

"Thanks" said Erika smiling at him despite the pain on her left cheek.

"Its ok" said Ikki "I can't just let them get their way with you it is not fair."

"It was really kind of you to help" said Erika "I just wish I could pay you back somehow."

"It's ok doesn't mention it" said Ikki "I was just doing the right thing."

"Well I am just doing the right thing" said Erika kissing him on the cheek.

Ikki went red and Erika giggled.

"You better go and change" said Ikki "before you catch a cold."

"Thanks again" said Erika "I don't know what would happen if you didn't save me."

"Don't worry Erika I won't let anyone hurt you I promise" said Ikki

He really cars for me don't he thought Erika hugging him tightly

Ikki hugged her back for a while until he just found out how late he is and quickly ran back to his house.

End of flash back

Erika smiled at memories past memories of her and friends it really cheered her up she also remember the day after that Ikki and Li got in a fight the next day and ikki fought to get pay back.

She fell in love with sweetness and caring he is.

Erika said a voice

"Erika Erika" said the voice again

"Hey listen to me when I talk to you" said the voice again.

She recognised it was ikki

"Sorry" said Erika "I was just thinking about other stuff."

"Oh" said Ikki "like what?"

"You remember when we first met" said Erika looking at Ikki

"Yeah" said Ikki "how could I not."

"After all it was the first day I met the love of my life" thought Ikki

"Hmm Erika" said Karin "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Erika

"You and Ikki are single right" said Karin

"Yeah" said Erika

Ikki just nodded as he was eating ice cream

"You two are really good friends right" said Karin "and I wondering why haven't you two dated each other or gone out yet.

Ikki almost choked on his ice he was eating.

Erika was taken by surprise by that question and was going a bit red and tried her best to hide it.

The others were quite shocked as well but everyone knew the question would arise eventually.

"Where did that question come from" said Erika surprised

"Well sorry about my intrusion but it just quite strange that has longs you two known each other that you never gone out with each other or dated and you said yourself you haven't exactly dated anyone for long time "said Karin

"I think what Karin is say is that you two are so close to each other and got so much in common that its quite strange that you two have never been more than friends" said Henry "She Isn't trying to embarrass you she's just curious like we all our as well.

"Err... well... it's like this" said Erika stuttering a bit "We never really thought about or considered it."

"You don't have to answer it" said Koji "we know it's personal"

"Arrrrgh I wanted to know more" said Samantha

"Hey look we supposed to be in town now" said Karin "Come on Koji look at the time"

"Darn we late" said Koji

The town's clock showed 6:40.

"Bye" said Karin

"Seeya" said Koji

"Dam" said Henry" I should have been back to work one hour ago."

"Bye" said Henry

Everyone else was going their separate ways.

"Well Erika I seeya tomorrow I guess" said Ikki walking towards his house was about 7 minutes' walk from their current point.

"You aren't seriously going to let Ikki slip through your fingers" said brass "your get another chance to ask him out if he walks you home"

"Hey you aren't going to leave me here to walk alone what happens if somebody jumps me I blame you for not escorting me back to my house" said Erika trying to persuade Ikki escort her home.

"And the day we first met we first met you promised that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me so was that just a lie?" said Erika

"Of course not" said Ikki" I wouldn't let anyone hurt you that's what's what friends do they look out for each other."

"Well then are you going to do it or not?" said Erika looking a little upset that it's taken him so long to answer.

"What's it going to be lover boy" teased Metabee.

"Shut up Metabee" whispered Ikki

"Ok" said ikki feeling guilty.

"I am only doing it because your one of my closest friend of all and I can't exactly abandoned you and I would I feel I really bad if something ever happened to you" said Ikki "Because I don't know what I would do without you."

"Awe" said Erika blush appearing on her face.

He really cares about me thought Erika and he really sweet too.

"Are we going to get going" said Ikki "or are you still day dreaming."

"Sorry" said Erika rubbing back of her head

"You have been day dreaming a lot lately" said Ikki "is their something on your mind?"

"Nothing" said Erika shrugging his question off.

"I couldn't really tell him what I am really was thinking after all he might not feel the same way I do but he most feel something for me after all we been though together" thought Erika

"Come on then" said Ikki grabbing hold of her hand.

Erika was shocked that he actually grabbed hold of her hand but it made her feel all tingly in side.

Erika decided to just go with the flow and enjoy the moment.

5 minutes later Ikki and Erika arrive at her house.

It was now 6:50

Erika tries to open the door but it's locked and remembers that her mother is out of town and won't be back to until 10:30

"Erika I le see tomorrow" said Ikki who was at the end of the drive and started walking back to his house.

"Ok" said Erika

Erika checked under map and found a note.

Dear Erika

Sorry I not going to be back tonight and I couldn't find your keys you said you lost and unfortunately that means you won't be able to get in until I get back. But you always ask your good friend Ikki if you could sleep over as you got no one else to turn to. So you two and spend the rest of the day together it looks like have fun dear and please keep control of your hormones dear we don't want you to well you know what I mean. This also means you going to have to burry Ikkis PJs.

Love Mom xxxx

Erika rolled her eyes stuffed the note into her pocket.

"Let's go and tell Ikki about this" said Brass.

"Right" said Erika.

"Hey Ikki" said Erika running over to Ikki not noticing the stone Ikki just kicked which bounced of the kerb and lands just in front of her.

"Erika" said Ikki a bit shocked.

"What are you doing here" said Ikki

But before she could answer she tripped on the stone and fell forward but lucky she fell into Ikki's arms her face inches from his.

"Don't worry I got you" said Ikki blushing holding an embarrassed Erika.

"Thanks" said Erika blushing and almost melting in his arms and felt strangely aroused.

Ikki could feel the warmth of Erika's soft body against her also feeling strange and awkward and he started going red.

Ikki put Erika in an upright position.

"Erika why aren't you back at your house?" said Ikki "Did you miss me?"

"Well my mom gave me this note and it said she won't be back until tomorrow morning and I lost my key so I can't get in and I and Brass need some where to sleep tonight." said Erika

"Let me guess" said Ikki "you want to stay at my house".

"Well that's what I was going to ask but I don't cause you or your mom any hassle" said Erika.

"Don't worry you won't" said Ikki "Your welcome to stay anytime you want."

"You have stopped over before so why did you think it would cause me and mom trouble" said Ikki

"Well you know" said Erika blushing

"Know what! Said Ikki

"Well we change it aren't like Pre K" said Erika "are bodies have changed and I thought you would be embarrassed because I am a girl and you're a boy so we are Different."

"Why would I your my best friend and my number 1 girl" said Ikki "And we be tight no matter what happens."

"You really mean that?" said Erika

"Of cause" said ikki "why wouldn't I"

"You're the best" said Erika "and your always be my number 1 guy."

"Hey are you two going to flirt all day or are we finally going to get home" said Metabee.

3 minutes later Erika and were at Ikki's house Ikki open up let Erika in first.

By now it was 6:00 and getting dark outside.

This going to be great thought Erika no one else except me and Ikki its going to be a good day.

"Hey Erika" said Ikki "you want to watch a movie."

"Sure" said Erika smiling at him and her goes to Ikki's room Brass Follows

Salty was sleeping in the sitting room and Ikki order some piping hot Pizza.

After about 10 minutes of getting ready Ikki goes up stairs with the freshly arrived pizza and a Video called Call of the Haunted!

Ikki entered got settled down Erika came back after showing brass Where Metabee room is.

(Meanwhile)

"So Ikki when are you going to make your move on Erika" said Metabee

"Not sure if I should risk it said Ikki what if she don't feel the same way I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I might be a robot but you have to take risks if you truly love her then you would risk it" said Metabee

"I guess your right" said Ikki

"I usually am" said Metabee

"Don't get too cocky" said Ikki

"Metabee I also bought her this" said Ikki

"Wow that's got to be worth a lot" said Metabee

"It is" said Ikki

(Metabee's room)

"Erika can I talk to you for a minute" said Brass

"Ok what about" said Erika

"You and Ikki" said brass

"What about us?" said Erika?

"This might be your last chance to get alone with him to and tell him how you feel." said Brass

"Yeah I guess" said Erika "but I don't know if he loves me too and we bit young to be thinking about aren't we?"

"You told me once that you're never too young to be in love" said brass "and now you're started lose your nerve again."

"I am just saying" said Erika "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"He would have to be crazy to not want to go out with you he and you are perfect for each other your friends know it you know and he knows so go out their get him" said Brass

"Yeah brass you're right you're a good friend" said Erika.

"Good" said Brass.

Ikki's room

Erika walks in and sits on the bean bag next to him.

"Good luck" said Metabee

"What's he talking about" said Erika looking at Ikki

"Nothing" said Ikki

Ikki puts in the VHS Cassette and switches on the television and the film starts

They have been watching the film for about an hour Erika cuddled up to Ikki on scary bits.

Ikki.s mom came back at 10:20 and by then the film had just finished.

Ikki's mom watched them for a minute then went of not wanting to disturb them.

Ikki and Erika were quite tired and decided to go to bed.

Erika changed into Ikki's Pyjamas due to not having her own.

Ikki looked at Erika in her PJ's Hung onto her perfectly out of her great body.

"You have the bed" said Ikki

"Are you sure" said Erika

"Yeah" said Ikki "you can have you need to have a good sleep I never pay attention in class any way."

"How about we share" said Erika Budging up against the wall.

"Then we both can have a good sleep" said Erika

"Are you sure what about your space after aren't you Embarrassed to be sleeping right next to me" said Ikki

"I feel Safer if I was closer to you" said Erika "But you don't have to."

"Maybe I get a chance to tell her how I feel" thought Ikki

"Ok I will then" said Ikki

"Now's my chance" thought Erika

"But I also wanted to talk to you about something as well" said Erika facing him.

"I also wanted to tell you something it's very important I want to tell you before I lose my nerve again" said Ikki

"Yeah" said Erika holding onto his hand

"We been friends for a long time right and we been getting closer and closer since we first met and I now I feel that my life as no meaning without you" said Ikki "What I am saying is That I love you."

"Ikki" said Erika turning bright red.

Erika your beautiful and smart and it would be an honour if you would be mine said Ikki caressing her left cheek.

Erika was blushing even redder.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way" said Ikki "I don't deserve you."

Ikki's was completely red

Ikki loves me thought Erika this is like a dream come true.

Erika kissed Ikki on the lips passionately.

"I love you two" said Erika "and I would never want any other guy but you."

Erika and Ikki close in for another passionate hot kiss driving their hormones crazy.

"I also got you this" said Ikki showing a case with a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Its beautiful" said Erika "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me you deserve it" said Ikki

Erika wrapped her arms around his neck as kissed him again and he kissed her back just as fierce and hots as hers theirs tongues dancing in each other's mouth.

Ikki claps and the light go out and they fall sleep in each other's embrace.

They both new that tomorrow were going to be an interesting day and look forward to see what their friends think of the new couple.

The End

Please read and review this actually my first story I have completed. Until next time see you. Please kept checking back at my channel for news on a potential sequel.


End file.
